Twilight of the Mystic Force
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if Nick was never adopted by the Russells, but was adopted by the Cullens, was involved in a life—threatening car accident and was supposedly turned into a good vampire by Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but was really turned into a good vampire by Irina?
1. Chapter 1

_A.U._

_Twilight of the Mystic Force_

_Nick's POV_

Hi, my name's Nick Cullen, and I'm eighteen, well actually, technically, I'm supposed to be twenty-six or twenty-seven, there was just a really bad car accident, eight or nine years back, when my family and I were living in Denali, I think, with our cousins / second—cousins, Tanya, her sister, Kate, who I don't remember that well, and Irina, who was recently murdered by Caius who is one of the members of the Volturi, along with Aro and technically he's the head of the Volturi and Marcus, because she thought Renesmee was an immortal child, and I had to be involved in it. In fact, for the longest time, apparently, I actually thought Irina really was my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

My family are strict vegetarians or we just hunt animals, mostly large predators, not humans, but still, we don't want to have people to know what we truly are, because if the Volturi ever found out that someone knew about the existence of vampires, because a vampire told them the truth, both that vampire or the source of the problem, and the person who knows would be destroyed or killed, unless either of them had some glimmer of potential if they worked for the Volturi, and were willing sometimes to betray their own covens or families and friends, like Irina did, and she was my best friend. Seriously, when Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Tanya, and her sister, Kate, I barely remember her, because after the car accident, I got amnesia, and I forgot my past life as a human, couldn't look after me, Irina did.


	3. Chapter 3

My family, Emmett Cullen is super strong, Rosalie Hale is super pretty and super stubborn and they're a couple, Jasper Hale can sense and manipulate people's emotions, Alice Cullen can see into the future and they're a couple, Edward Cullen can read minds, Bella Cullen can create mind blocks and they're a couple, and their daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen can send images into people's minds, Carlisle Cullen can tell if someone has to be changed into a vampire, Esme Cullen can keep all of us guys from trying to rip each other's throats out, and they're together, and are pretty much our parents, and I can know things, before anyone else, but sometimes this ability gets annoying, so I try to not use it that much, but it kicks in, when I least want it to, like when Bella became a vampire, I knew that was going to happen, the day I first met her and my friend, Jacob Black can phase into a wolf, because he is a direct descendant of the very first werewolf of the Quileute tribe and imprinted on, or formed a special bond with Renesmee, and they'll end up as a couple eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

I convinced Esme Cullen, my mom in every sense, except for the fact that we're not really related, to let me move to Briarwood, so I could see more of the world and hopefully find my soulmate, like every one else already did, well except for Seth and Leah Clearwater, but Seth just hasn't found her yet, and it might never happen for Leah, because technically in the Quileutes, only direct grandsons of the first werewolf, Taha Aki, were supposed to have the phasing ability, but since Leah supposedly can neither imprint nor be imprinted on, she became a werewolf. Honestly, I think that Sam never really was her soulmate all along and that she'll eventually that special guy. One of those things, I just knew. I reached Briarwood and there was an earthquake. I was okay, but I wasn't sure about the human people who lived in Briarwood. Later I was standing around, just relaxing under a shady tree and I noticed an old man asking for help.


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly volunteered and thought I'm going to find her, and help people at the same time, like Carlisle does. In my family, we call our parents by their first names, in order to keep our second—cousins, the Denalis, from getting jealous, because their mother had created an immortal child and was killed by the Volturi.


	6. Chapter 6

Some other people came to help me, and they were normal people, and they introduced themselves so calmly, and didn't seem to be anxious to be away from me, and I noticed how comfortable they seemed around me, which scared me. I was used to people shying away from me and my family, not trying to become friends with us, not trying to make us part of the group. The first guy, I assumed he was the leader, said his name was Xander Bly, the next guy said his name was Chip Thorn, and one girl said her name was Vida Rocca, but call her V, and that if I ever hurt her sister, she would tear me apart and possibly burn the pieces, which kinda scared me, the getting ripped apart and burned part, because I would die, and my parents would freak, and I guessed the last girl was her sister, and she said her name was Madison Rocca, but I could call her Maddi, and I knew, just knew that Maddi was my soulmate, and for the first time I didn't know if it was my ability that told me, or if it was like what had happened between Jacob and Renesmee, or if it was just-a-you-just-found-your-soulmate-and-now-everyone's-happy thing and I want to figure it out and hopefully I'll get to marry Maddi, without her running away, screaming over something I told her, unless of course it really scares her, and I would never let anyone hurt or scare Madison, especially since, I know who my soulmate is, her.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, after returning to the city, my cell phone from Carlisle, rang, and I answered it and naturally, it was Alice. "Nick, what's going on? I just saw..." "Hi, Alice. Nice to talk to you too. So what did you foresee exactly?" "Well, you found your soulmate, and became a power ranger. Why can't I see her clearly?" "Check and uh, Alice, make sure no one, besides our family, including the Denalis, and the Quileute pack knows. Bye, Alice, tell everyone I said hi. I don't know, yet." "Okay, Nick. Bye." I knew that now that my family knew, Esme would want me to come home, but not until after I finished saving the world, no matter how much she begged and pleaded with me.


	8. Chapter 8

I might not remember my life as a human, but I do know that it was Rosalie who was driving the car, based on how she apologizes to me, when she calls, before saying, hi, and I have to keep telling her it wasn't her fault that I became a vampire, and that it was the other driver's fault, but she won't listen to me, which really is starting to bug me, not that it didn't earlier, plus I just knew, my ability again. I noticed Koragg constantly came after me, and called and asked Alice and if she could foresee why, and when she told me that it was Koragg felt I was special and had unimaginable power, I told her, even if Koragg was right, I wasn't going down, without a fight, even though that might be exactly what Koragg wants, but I'll never give up, without a fight, no matter how difficult that might be. Alice then said, "I don't why, but he's blurry. I can't see his future." I frowned and said, "What do you mean, Alice?" She sighed and said, "Nick, he's blurry. I can see your mate's future much clearer than his." I grimaced and said, "That's impossible, unless he's a..." I sensed Alice jerking upright into a sitting position and she said, "Werewolf, he's a werewolf, isn't he, Nick?" I sighed, and said, "I think so; the thing is, Alice, my skill doesn't work on him." I still have to figure out a way to keep Madison and the others from learning I'm a vampire, because they might, well Maddi wouldn't, at least I hope she wouldn't, but everyone else would try to kill me, but they don't know how to, so that's good, well for me, anyway, because I really have enough on my hands, with a danger magnet/shield for a sister, a mind reader for a brother, an empath for a brother, a psychic for a sister, and a very special niece, all of whose abilities are really useful at times and really annoying at other times, except for Alice, she's just annoying with or without using her ability.


	9. Chapter 9

I really think if I told just Maddi that I'm a vampire, and hunt only animals and then swore her to secrecy, no one else would ever find out without her telling them, but I would know if she told anyone, my ability again. What, with my ability, I know things way before anyone else, unless of course it involves seeing into the future; I'll leave that to Alice our family's psychic, even though sometimes she is annoying, and by sometimes, I mean all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

I really like Maddi, but even if I could find a way to tell Maddi the truth, without everyone else finding out, what if someone else, like Koragg, finds out that I'm a vampire and then tries to kill me or worse destroy me, which would mean, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Renesmee would come and beat the person who killed me into a pulp, I think. I really think that I might fit in, if I'm careful and don't hunt too close to Briarwood, because of all the people who go for walks around town, because I want to keep my clean record and not kill any people, no matter how difficult it might be. Right now, I'm trying to fit in and be normal, so that way, no one can accuse me of being too different to belong in Briarwood, even if it is the hardest thing in the world for me to do, I'll know it's worth it later on in life. I know I'm different from my new friends here in Briarwood, but I really try to fit in and not stick out too much, because if I did, everyone would know that I was different and would treat me different as well and might even stop being friends with me, which I wouldn't like, even though I am used to not being included and being shunned by most people.


	11. Chapter 11

I try not to be different and when I go hunting, I actually go back to Forks, because I know where the mountain lions live around that town and once, well actually, on my very first hunt, I took down an entire pride of mountain lions in one try. I loved doing that, because not only had the mountains lions been coming down to Forks and terrorizing the citizens, they were killing and eating some of them as well, so I was returning the favor to them and I even discovered how much I liked the taste of the blood of a mountain lion.


	12. Chapter 12

I know some people are scared of vampires and think that all vampires are evil, including the ones who hunt animals, and not humans, but those people are wrong. They're biased, misjudging good vampires, and categorizing them with the bad vampires, which is wrong and cruel to the good vampires, like my family, the Cullens and the Denalis, who only hunt animals, and who have to work so hard to resist, especially Jasper and Garrett 'cause they're new to this diet, and not counting my dad, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Tanya, and Kate, the smell of human blood when on the hunt, especially when we are trying to preserve human life, so that way, humans may make advancements to human knowledge, who may come up with newer and better ways to preserve human life.


	13. Chapter 13

We try really, really, hard to blend in, while at the same time, trying to not really be a part of the various groups in Forks High School and forming our own group, the Cullens and the Hales, even though everyone notices us and how different we are, even though we don't want them to. Earlier, I had noticed a group of guys picking on Maddi and because she is my friend I told them off and made them leave her alone, and warned them that if I saw them picking on Maddi ever again, I would make them regret the day they ever messed with her, but I highly doubt that they were actually listening to me or believed a word of what I said, but they will eventually, even if it takes them years, to figure out that I was serious about what I had said to them about hurting them for being mean to Maddi.


	14. Chapter 14

I actually find that the scent of Madison's blood much more appealing than that of her twin sister, even though they're identical twins, but that's probably because Maddi's my future soulmate, my true other half, or it could because I love her. I honestly don't know. It's probably like Edward and Bella where the scent of Madison's blood resulted in me falling in love with her. Anyway, I still haven't mentioned to her or anyone in Briarwood for that matter, that I really am a vampire, but I am a good vampire, unlike some other vampires I know, like the Volturi — I consider them to be evil, because they drink the blood of innocent humans, and even though Edward left for a while, he only hunted the people who were endangering other humans, by attacking the guilty and ignoring the innocent, which really was a good way of hunting humans, unlike the Volturi who hunted, killed and drank the blood of whatever human's throat that they could get their hands on and sink their teeth into.


	15. Chapter 15

I really do know one thing, I would never hurt anyone of my newfound friends, no matter how hard it is for me to resist, but I have to work on willpower to not drink human blood, but surprisingly it is easier for me than for everyone else in my family—well except for Carlisle, because he's been refraining from human blood for a while now, and Bella, because she has incredible self control—because normally I hate the smell of human blood for some unknown reason, unless it had something to do with the past that I don't remember.


	16. Chapter 16

In fact, Madison was and is the first and only person whose blood actually smelled appetizingly delicious in my entire existence, which is why her blood is more of a temptation for me, then every other human in Briarwood, California, in the Volturi's home city in Volterra, Italy, Forks, Washington, the rainiest town in the continental United States, Denali, Alaska, and in the Forbidden Forest of Briarwood, even though it is that much harder for me to resist her blood, because normally I hate the smell of human blood, for some reason I can't imagine why, despite my efforts to figure out why. It might be hard for me to resist Maddi's blood, but one day I'll be strong enough, powerful enough, no matter how difficult it might be to get to that point in time, but hey, when I get to that point in time, it will be well worth the pain and struggle it took me to get there in the first place, even though it will be much harder for me, than it normally would be, considering the fact that for some strange reason, I hate the scent of human blood, despite the fact that most vampires don't mind the scent of human blood—in fact that's the diet of most vampires, but not all, like the Denalis and the Cullens, which are the two vampire covens that make up part of my family and the remaining part of my family is the Quileute werewolf pack from La Push, the Indian reservation on the coast, near Forks, Washington, which is where my family and I live, because it's the rainiest town in the continental United States, if not in the entire world, which some may not believe, but it's true, way too true, but still we, the vampire part of my family need to be careful when we go out to different areas to go hunting, in case of normal campers, because we might hurt them on accident, which is something we try to avoid at all costs, despite the fact it is a struggle for most of my family, excluding me, because I think there's something wrong with me, as a vampire, because I should like the scent of human blood, and not despise it. I really try to stay out of trouble, but for me and my family, we somehow manage to find trouble or is it the other way around and trouble manages to find us?


	17. Chapter 17

I don't care, but I am extremely careful around everyone else, because I can't tell them that I'm actually a vampire who runs around trying to save people's lives, because he doesn't want to be the monster that most people believe vampires to be and he also wanted to keep as much of his fundamental human life, well at least, be somewhat human compared to other vampires that roamed the world, like the wicked and cruel and pure evil, Volturi, who tried to kill an innocent little girl and her family, Renesmee, or Nessie, the half—human half—vampire hybrid in our family, Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady, the werewolves of our family, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Bella Cullen, Emmett Cullen, me, Nick Cullen, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Alistair, and several other vampires, from around the world and another half—human half—vampire hybrid came to help us, and his name was Nahuel, but I couldn't up feeling bad for him, because he blames himself for his mother's death, but it wasn't really his fault, it was his father's fault, because his father abandoned him and his mother and his aunt, and then tried to get him back, which I'm glad to say didn't work, because then Alice and Jasper might not have been able to find him and save sweet little Nessie, who everybody who ever met her, loved her, because she can do that to you, without you realizing it, until a little while later, but probably most kids have that same effect on people, but not to the extent that Nessie does, because she can show you her first memories of you, but it is a little shocking at first, but you get used to it after a little while, and no, I'm not crazy.


	18. Chapter 18

This is all true, I swear it is, despite the fact that it is impossible to believe, but sooner or later you'll wish you did believe my story, and for your sake, I hope it's sooner and not later, because you never know if someone, like the Volturi guard will come and endanger the life of one of your loved ones, and you might be powerless to stop them, until it is too late to save your family member, despite your efforts to be the hero of the day or night, whichever you would prefer to call the vampire who ran around trying to be good and save people's lives, rather than be the monster that most people believed vampires to be, in order to keep as much of his fundamental human life, well as much as he possibly could, because he never intended or wanted to be a monster who hurt people without caring because he really did care about other human people, especially his newfound friends, but he wasn't about to tell the truth about being a vampire, because they would think he was crazy, even if he was telling the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

I really want to tell Maddi the truth, but if the Volturi ever found out, they would kill her and I don't want to put her life in danger despite how badly I wish to tell her the truth about what I really am, but maybe after we save the world, I'll tell her the truth of who and what I really am, and hopefully, she'll believe me and won't think I'm crazy, or went insane on her or anything else along those lines, because that would be really, really, really, extremely bad for me and the rest of the team, and for the Cullens, because the Volturi would kill all of us, without hesitation.


	20. Chapter 20

I know I need to keep the existence of vampires a secret, because the Volturi are major secret keeping, intensive security freaks when it comes to vampires in our world, because we could be put in danger by lack of respect for the laws of the world of vampires. My new friends still don't know I'm a vampire, and I intend to keep it that way, because I care way too much about my newfound friends to put their lives in danger, because they know the truth about me, and that vampires really do exist and live among humans in secret, and that are two different types of vampires, the kind of vampires that hunt humans, like the Volturi, and the vampires that hunt animals, like my family, the Cullens and the Denalis, but still sometimes we might slip up and attempt to attack an innocent human, without meaning to, but my family is extremely careful, because one mistake, we cross the line, or we bit a human, then the La Push pack, led by Sam Uley, and maybe the Cullen pack, led by Jacob Black, the true Alpha of the La Push pack would kill us, but he wouldn't take his rightful place as the leader of the pack, until Bella Swan and the Cullens' lives were put on the line and Seth and Leah joined him, and Embry and Quil joined Jake later on and together they became known as the Cullen Werewolf Pack, because they had warned us about Sam's plan to attack us, and kill Bella, along with Renesmee, because he thought Nessie was a threat to humans and stood watch and even lived with us in the actual town of Forks, even though their homeland was the La Push Indian Reservation on the coast, fifteen miles south of the little, rainy, wet town of Forks, where my family and I live, because we are vampires, with one half—human half—vampire child, where we can now go, so that we can visit Nessie after she marries Jake.


	21. Chapter 21

I sighed, and then groaned. V's life was in danger, serious danger, unless we took matters into our own hands, because she was made into a vampire and was part of a sort of vampire army, which are completely and utterly illegal, because many centuries ago, a vampire named Benito created his own newborn army and nearly blew the secret of the existence of vampires and the Volturi kill anyone involved and the vampire who created the army in the first place. I knew that I couldn't tell anyone that I was a vampire right now, until after we'd saved the world. I wasn't going to give Necrolai the glory of turning my friends into vampires, because that wasn't who they were, they were humans, like most people I knew.


	22. Chapter 22

I knew more about vampires than most people did, but I wasn't going to tell anybody what I knew, because then they would get suspicious and sooner or later they would discover that I was a vampire and I wouldn't be just Nick Cullen anymore, I would be Nick Cullen the vampire, Nick Cullen the inside spy bent on destroying the Mystic Force and unless I revealed my family's abilities, I would not be able to get of the mess that I got myself into and until I came up with a better plan, none of my new friends would trust me, unless I told them that I only hunted animals and had my family come back me up and tell them that I was telling the truth, but then the Volturi would come after us again, and my family and I would once again be in danger of death, which is bad for the Olympic Peninsula Coven, which is another name for the Cullen Coven, as I call my family—we call Tanya and her family, the Denalis, because that's where they live, but according to every other vampire in the world, they're the Denali Coven—because we barely escaped with our lives the last time we dealt with the Volturi, because they tried to kill Renesmee.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later, we defeated Necrolai and saved V, but for some reason, I'm still worried about the Volturi coming to Briarwood to kill V, for some unknown reason, but that's probably because some many people died, at the hands of the newborn vampires. So far, so great, nobody knows I'm a vampire and I'm not about to tell my friends the truth and that I'm actually a good vampire and I am a good vampire who runs around trying to save people's lives, trying to be the hero of the day or night, instead of being the monster that most people view vampires to be, and instead of taking human life, like the Volturi does.


	24. Chapter 24

My older brother, Emmett, who is at times, an idiot, can take down five grizzly bears in, as far as I'm concerned the worst time to go bear hunting, early spring. Even when I was a newborn vampire, with the peak of my speed and strength, I couldn't bring down a grizzly bear in early spring, because it was humongous and I looked like a shrimp compared to the bear, and it almost killed me instead of me killing the bear and drinking its blood and gaining strength to avoid the temptation of drinking human blood, so that way I can live with humans without anyone suspecting that I'm not human or that I'm different from everyone else in the human world.


	25. Chapter 25

I know that V is now safe and that I did not have to worry the Volturi coming and killing V, which is a serious joke. If the Volturi ever caught wind of this vampire explosion here in Briarwood, Vida would be back on death row, just for being involved, along with my mate, Madison, Chip, Xander, and I. I'm sure Madison would kill me if she knew that I thought of her as my mate, my soul mate and as my true other half.


	26. Chapter 26

Actually, I am still quite a young vampire, but not a newborn vampire — a just recently created vampire — but since I have grown up on the Cullen animal diet, I really find easier to stick to the diet and resist the temptation of human blood. Another really freaky thing is that my real human birthday ended up being my vampire birthday. I was on the Cullen diet, from the time, Irina, my mother by venom, created me in vampire form and I was a newborn vampire, or a young vampire, which were used in vampire wars in the south, because of their great strength, because their human blood, still flowed, but after a year, all of the perks of being a newborn fade away and a vampire becomes weaker, but if it had abilities, those do not change, unless their abilities were only the skills that only newborn vampires have, but usually their skills and other abilities, like mind—reading, sensing and manipulating people's emotions, launching attacks, creating mind blocks, sending your thoughts into other people's minds, gazing into the future, and other such skills and abilities, last for the rest of a person's vampire life that some vampires have, but not all. One thing about the Volturi that bugs me is that if you are a gifted vampire, then they want you to join their bodyguard army, called the Volturi Guard, and they probably are going to want most of my family, including me, but I highly doubt that Carlisle and Esme would let the Volturi take who they wanted from our family, because we are an extremely tight and close family, with powerful bonds that cannot be easily broken by treaties, werewolves, and other vampires, because my family is made up of thirteen vampires, counting the Denalis, one half—human half—vampire hybrid, and ten Quileute werewolves, impossible to believe as it might, we live in peace with our werewolf neighbors, unlike other vampires, like Caius, who had the full moon werewolves hunted into near extinction.


	27. Chapter 27

Most of this stuff is stuff I heard from Rosalie, Esme, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward — Bella and Renesmee, along with Jake, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil, Claire, Collin, Brady, Paul, Rebecca, Jared, and Kim, well basically the entire Quileute Werewolf Pack and their mates hadn't joined our family yet. The car accident happened a few weeks after graduation and it was my eighteenth birthday. To celebrate, Rosalie was going to take me and some of my friends to go see a movie, but none of them came and it ended up being just the two of us. On the way home, a car rushed towards us and hit right near my seat, and I smacked my head. Blood was everywhere, but Rosalie held her breath, took me to the hospital where Carlisle worked, but he was busy with another patient, so Irina changed me into a vampire. So now, my human birthday was my vampire birthday.


	28. Chapter 28

Now that we had gotten the Fire Heart, which apparently is the last dragon and I have to deal with another myth and all that other stuff that goes along with mystical and mythical creatures like vampires, werewolves, who normally are mortal enemies, but my family—the Cullens and the Denalis and the Quileute Werewolf Pack—is a rare exception to that rule because of Nessie, my brother Edward's and my sister Bella's half human half vampire daughter who was imprinted by Jacob Black, the true Alpha of the Quileute Werewolf Pack.


	29. Chapter 29

A few years ago, two vampires from the Volturi Guard ran away and joined the Denalis, and then a few months ago, nearly a year ago, Irina, my vampire mother by blood and venom, was killed by Caius, and my cousins as Nick Cullen are Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer, but technically Tanya and Kate were my aunts, because the same woman created Tanya, Kate, and Irina and Irina created me, so therefore I technically could be a part of the Denali coven or part of the Olympic Coven, but I chose to stay with the Cullens, because Carlisle and Esme had been taking care of me for as long as I would remember, if I could remember my human life. When I was a six—year—old vampire, my family and I moved to Forks, for Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Esme they were moving back, but for Jasper, Alice, and me, we were moving to Forks for the first time. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, along with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie told Jasper, Alice and me that even though we didn't help make the treaty between our family or coven and the Quileute Pack we still had to live by the conditions named in the treaty, made seventy years earlier.


	30. Chapter 30

Now that we had gotten the Fire Heart, which apparently is the last dragon and I have to deal with another myth and all that other stuff that goes along with mystical and mythical creatures like vampires, werewolves, who normally are mortal enemies, but my family—the Cullens and the Denalis and the Quileute Werewolf Pack—is a rare exception to that rule because of Nessie, my brother Edward's and my sister Bella's half human half vampire daughter who was imprinted by Jacob Black, the true Alpha of the Quileute Werewolf Pack.


	31. Chapter 31

One day after work, I saw Madison and when she saw that she had my attention, she stormed off into the forest. She turned and faced me and said, "I know the truth, Nick. I know you're not really human. You're incredibly fast and strong. Your skin is ice cold and rock hard. You haven't changed since we first met. You never eat. You mysteriously disappear for days on end. You don't go to school on most days. You're one of our enemies. You're a vampire, a human bloodsucking leech, a parasite." I groaned and then snapped at her, "Madison, look at me. You're wrong. You know nothing about vampires, about me, about my family, do you hear me, absolutely nothing. I would never hurt a human. I'm a vegetarian vampire anyway. Now as for eating human food, I'll end up puking my guts up and I don't think anyone would really appreciate that. I don't go out into the sunlight for a certain reason, which I'll show you right now." I grabbed Maddi, swung her onto my back and began to run eastward. I stayed in the shadows and when I reached our old house not too far from Sodus, 1505 Century Road, where we lived from when I was six till I was ten _(a/n this is a fake address where I found a really cool meadow that now that I think about it, seemed like an ideal location for the meadow scene in Twilight, but since it wasn't used, I'm using it for my story.)_and I led her to my meadow, from when my family and I lived near here, just slightly north. I disappeared to the other side of the meadow and then stepped forward and when Madison saw me, she was stunned. I grinned at her and said, "That whole burned to a pile of ash by the sun is just another Hollywood myth." Madison sighed and reluctantly agreed with me, but then I wanted to know how she figured out that I was a vampire. "Remember when we were trying to save V, and Udonna told us that vampires have no reflections and won't show up in movies. I went through every video I had made featuring you, but I never could see you. Then I did a bunch of research, but when none of it made any sense, I gave up, and decided I'd ask you. Are you really a vegetarian vampire?" "Yes, and don't even ask to see me hunting because it would too dangerous and there would be no guarantee of me bringing you back alive." Madison gulped and decided that she wouldn't say anything to our friends and her sister about what was formerly my little secret and now was our little secret. Madison grinned at me and said, "I'm ready to go back. I just wondered if I could fly and you walk." I stared at her and said, "What?" "Yeah, I'm 2% bird, along with my sister, who was hidden away, by my parents. You see, when I was a little girl these whitecoats took me and experimented on me, but when I was five, I escaped, found my parents and have been living with them ever since. Please don't laugh at me, but I have a lot of questions. How can you come out during the day?" I grinned at her and said, "Myth and now let's get going." "Burned by the sun?" "Myth and I just proved that to you, five minutes ago." "Sleeping in coffins?" "Myth. I can't sleep. I haven't got any sleep since the day I was turned into a vampire by my cousin, well I think of her more as my second mother, Irina and recently she was killed by the Volturi, a kind of royal family for my world." "Well, that must stink." "You're right, it does." A few minutes later, we were back in Briarwood and now we couldn't tell anyone that I was really a vampire and not human, especially Chip. When I told Maddi this, she looked at me unusually and asked, "Why?" I took a deep breath and said, "If I was trapped in that circle like V, I would not be able to escape without revealing the existence of vampires and the Volturi would come and kill me. Plus, if I got out, I might not be able to stop myself and bite you. You don't know what it's like to find someone whose blood tortures you. Then I would have no choice but to let the Quileute Pack kill me, because I just broke the treaty." Madison looked at me and said, "Treaty?" I grinned and said, "Yep. Here's how it works. We stay off the Quileute lands and don't bite any humans and the Quileutes won't attack and kill us or tell the Volturi. That's one of the things that kept me going when we were trying to save V, because what was happening here was just the sort of thing that the Volturi cleaned up to keep the existence of vampires a secret. All those vampires that Necrolai created were newborns and were practically an army. That's why I wanted to get involved sooner than when we did to stop the Volturi from getting involved. Maddi, I have to tell my sister, Alice, about your wings if that's okay with you." "Yeah, it's fine." Then I said, "Maddi, everyone in my family, except for Jasper, was in danger of death when they were changed. None of us asked for this. It was this, or death. Most of us, except for Bella, all had an unhappy ending, even me."


	32. Chapter 32

No one ever found that I really was a vampire, well except for Madison and she never told anyone. I grinned at Maddi and registered for junior year at Briarwood High School and all of my friends were juniors too. Madison and I had secret conversations about my secret life as a vampire when we could. Thanks to my vampire abilities, in Bella language, I dazzled the female workers and managed to get my classes to be the exact same as Madison, who was thrilled. We started dating and we were careful about our relationship, with my main goal, being keeping her alive. I knew that eventually someone else would find out that I was a vampire, and I would have the same problem all over again. Once, I drove Maddi to school, and my driving terrified her, because I was driving so fast, and never even got a ticket. I grinned and then said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. Everyone in my family likes to drive really fast, including my parents." Madison and I would discuss what kind of animal predator blood, each member of my family and I liked to drink, at times, when we could be alone.


	33. Chapter 33

After I had been living in Briarwood for a few months, Renesmee came to live with me, to help throw a tracker, Jeff, off of her trail. When I learned that this Jeff guy was trying to track her down, I was furious. I mean come on, she might smell like a human, but there is also a slight vampire scent about her in addition to her human scent, but not enough to aggravate Jacob Black, the son of Ephraim Black, and the Alpha Wolf / chief of his tribe or any of the other werewolves. I really like Nessie, but I registered her for sophomore year in high school, because that was where she would start her schooling with other normal people, which was decided on, three years after she was born, because we knew that once she stopped growing, it would be easier for us to have her around normal people, with some exceptions, her grandfather, Police Chief Charlie Swan in Forks, Claire, Emily, and Billy Black, Jacob's father, and the rest of the Quileute tribe, from the La Push Quileute Reservation, where she usually went to be with Jacob or play with Claire, who was, and is her best friend, besides Leah, who is her favorite Quileute werewolf, other than Jake.


	34. Chapter 34

When I wasn't home, I ordered Nessie to stay at home and if someone, other than one of the Cullens or a member of the Pack called, to tell me immediately or call Carlisle and inform him of the phone call, so that way there wouldn't be a repeat of what had happened to her mother, a few years ago, when James fooled her into thinking that he was holding her mother hostage, to make it easier for him to get to Bella, so he could kill her. My family all managed to stop and kill all three members of Jeff's coven—Jeff, Luther, and Jeff's mate, Vanessa, who apparently also was Victoria's twin sister. When Nessie and I learned about the total victory, I sent her back to Forks.


	35. Chapter 35

Madison knew what had really happened to Nessie, when Nessie suddenly stopped showing up to school; Nessie was back in Forks, but no one else knew that, until I told the administrators at Briarwood High School, which was where Nessie and I went to school and where I still go to school.


	36. Chapter 36

We soon got a new mentor, Daggeron, and we got pretty lazy, but we learned our lesson, once we had to pay the price and we even got more magic and a new fighting mode—Legend Warrior Mode. Then about a month later, we were captured by Koragg. Udonna showed up and tried to save us, but was almost killed. Koragg saved her and saved the rest of us and he turned out to be Lianbow, her husband, who'd supposedly "died" nineteen years ago, but I wasn't surprised to learn that Koragg and Lianbow was actually the same person. Chip summed up what had happened when he said, "Okay, so Lianbow was Koragg and Koragg was Lianbow and one of them or both of them just saved our lives?" Then, after he finished apologizing to us, Lianbow wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, there's a bloodsucker with us." I sighed and thought to myself, "Yep, definitely a werewolf." I shrugged and shot back, "You don't smell so hot, either, and cut the insults, mongrel." Udonna snapped at both of us, "Nick, Lianbow, behave." We both shrugged innocently and then shot looks of comprehensive understanding at each other. We then stood up and glared at each other.


	37. Chapter 37

Then Udonna had to go back to Rootcore and Lianbow was captured and turned back to Koragg. We fought and then he stepped forward to kill me, but Udonna arrived. She yelled, "Lianbow, stop!" I risked shooting a glance over at her and, in that one glance, I knew, just knew, what would happen next. Then she ran over and yanked his sword down and glaring at him, said, "This is Bowen, our son, your son." Whoa. I was stunned. I intended to pull out my phone, because I knew Alice would be calling, but I changed my mind at the last second. After Koragg became Lianbow, again, we all just stood there, having a family moment, when Lianbow wrinkled his nose again. Then he faced Udonna and whined, "My son is a blood drinker?" I grimaced and said, "Yeah, but I'm not like most others of my kind, my family and I, the Cullens, were, and are, vegetarians, and the Denalis, are the only other vegetarian coven in the world, but Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel, are also vegetarians, now please cut the insults, Dad?" He grinned and said, "Sure, sure, leech." I grimaced, again, and then gave up on trying to reason with him. Then he noticed the smug expression on my face and asked, "Uh, what's with the face?" I sighed and said, "About ten years ago, I'd made a bet with my older and much scarier brother, Emmett, and one of my other brothers, Jasper, who, hard to believe, is scarier than Emmett, over whether or not I'd find my birth parents. And well, I just won that bet. What, Jasper, Emmett, and I all like to gamble with each other. And I'm also winning the bet that Bella, my youngest and newest sister, isn't going kill anyone." Lianbow raised his eyebrows doubtfully, and I grinned sheepishly, and then threw up my hands and said, "It's called having unlimited time on your hands, plus unlimited wealth."


	38. Chapter 38

Then I turned, studied his face intently, and then frowned and said, "It still doesn't work." "What doesn't work?" my dad, Lianbow, asked, confused. I sighed and then said, "My skill. Most of the time, I can look at someone tell you their entire histories. It mostly works on Maddi, I'm just missing a few of her earlier years, from before she was five, and completely on V and Chip and Xander and Mom and Clare and Daggeron, but I'm getting nothing from you. What is up with that?" Lianbow sighed and then asked, "Do you know the Quileute werewolves?" I grinned and said, "Yeah, they're part of my family, my other family." He sighed and said, "I am one of them, however I learned how to shield my thoughts from the other werewolves and that might be part of the problem." I shook my head and said, "No, that's not it. My sister, Bella, is a mental shield and yet I knew that, right from the moment I first met her, she was going to become a vampire. And my skill/gift didn't work on you when you were Koragg either." "Uh, I don't know, but I have to stop the Master," he said, because just then the Master returned.


	39. Chapter 39

Of course, five seconds after my dad left, Alice called and whined, "Nick, I know you found your parents, but why I can't see them?" I groaned and said, to Maddi, "What did I tell you? I knew Alice was going to call. Yeah, like I thought, my dad's a Quileute werewolf, and my mom's half-human, half-vampire, like Nessie. Sorry, Bella, I mean Renesmee. She is so picky. You were meant to. Sorry, Mom." Udonna turned, looked at me, and said, "I never told you that." I grinned and shrugged, "Uh, my gift?" She frowned at me and then asked, "Can you know things about a person just by looking at them?" I nodded and said, "Well, yeah. You can destroy any type of mental block, shield, attack, which is why I'm starting to remember my human life. That's how I remembered the bet. And I think you can help Alice remember her life as a human, too, just maybe. She doesn't remember anything. After she was bitten, her creator abandoned her, well technically, a tracker named James killed him. She awoke alone. If she wasn't able to see into the future, hadn't seen Jasper or Carlisle and my family, she'd probably be dead by now." Of course, my mom was a little, I mean, a lot shocked by that.


	40. Chapter 40

We went back to Rootcore and Daggeron started telling me some stories about my dad, and then my mom came and said, "Bowen, I thought I told you to clean up this room." I groaned and said, "Great, I finally find my real mom and two seconds later I'm getting chores."


	41. Chapter 41

After I was finished with my chores, I told Mom that I was done. She then told me about my great-great-great-aunt, the one who disappeared well before Mom was born. "Her name was Irina." I froze, turning into a statue, and had to force myself to talk. "How did you spell her name?" "I-R-I-N-A. She disappeared almost seven hundred years ago—this was well before your aunt or I were born." I balled my hands into fists and shook my head no when she asked me if I knew what had happened to Irina. I quickly muttered, "Damn Caius. Damn him to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs." "What's wrong?" I thought for a few seconds and said, "Caius of the Volturi murdered her. And, now, Renesmee still blames herself. It wasn't her fault." Mom sat there silently and whispered, "You met her?" "Yeah, she was one of the Denalis, kinda one of my cousins." My mom frowned at me and then I said, "There's one name you should never mention around Tanya and Kate. Sasha, that was the name of their mother who died many, many, years ago." Mom frowned at me and said, "You were supposed to be in the human world." I shrugged and said, "What?" Mom sighed and said, "Bowen, the reason your father and I gave you up was to protect from the darkness. You remaining in the mythical world really put you and your family and the Denalis in grave danger." I nodded and softly said, "Sasha had saved Irina. Irina was half-dead when Tanya and Kate found her. Tanya and Kate took Irina back to their mother, who changed her into a vampire. She became a vegetarian—or only hunted animals and not humans, much like my family and myself—and the only reason she never returned was because her life was over. Otherwise, she would have returned. And nothing is more dangerous than the Volturi."


	42. Chapter 42

Mom shook her head unconvinced and I decided to try another angle to make her see that the greatest threat to me since I'd been a vampire was truly the Volturi. "Well, actually it's not the Volturi as a unit, just Caius who really could put me in grave danger, despite the fact that he isn't gifted like his two brothers, Aro and Marcus. Indeed, his lack of a gift makes him that much more dangerous. He looks for any excuse to start a fight. But that's not the worst part. Almost every member of the guard is gifted and one of them, Chelsea, could rip apart our newly reunited family." My eyes grew darker as I continued to explain, but then Mom looked at me with horror in her eyes. I paused and said, "Mom? Are you okay?" She whispered, "How can this Chelsea rip apart my family, after I've finally gotten it all back together?" "She can destroy or strengthen emotional bonds between people. However, she can't destroy our bonds, if say, Bella were here and was shielding us. Her gift is all mental like most other vampires. My gift is both mental and physical, most of the time anytime. And Chelsea isn't the worst one. There are two who are even worse than she is—Jane and Alec. Jane can make you feel like your mind is, literally, on fire. The pain I felt when Lianbow was talking to me in our mental conversations was nothing compared to what Jane can make you feel. However Alec is worse than his twin sister. He can make you feel, hear, see, sense, absolutely nothing except for the blackness. That makes him the antidote to Jane, but he can affect multiple people and not just one person at a time like Jane. Felix also is pretty bad, but he has no gift, but he's jealous of anyone if they're skilled and Aro wants them to join the Volturi. Demetri can track just about anyone, except for Bella, because he uses the flavor, I don't know, something like that, of someone's mind and follows it to the person's location." My mom's eyes widened in horror and she said, "I'll never let the Volturi take you away from me, Bowen. I promise." I grinned up at her and said, "On lighter topics, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle, are coming to take me hunting this weekend, if that's okay, Mom?" "Sure, just be home at a reasonable hour." "'Kay, Mom."


	43. Chapter 43

I left Briarwood and went hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Right before they left, I said, "Emmett, Jasper, pay up." "What are you talking about?" Emmett and Jasper both demanded. "Don't you remember the bet over whether or not I would find my birth parents? I found them." Emmett rolled his eyes and Jasper said, "Yeah, right." I groaned and then I saw Claire and Mom coming to join me. "Mom, this is my dad, Carlisle, my brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." "Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, this is my mom, Udonna." Emmett and Jasper both looked at each other and groaned, "Aw man." Edward laughed, though, and Carlisle said to Emmett and Jasper, "You know how your brother is. Once he makes up his mind, he can't be reasoned with or persuaded to change his mind." Mom smiled and said, "Just like his father." Carlisle turned and asked, "His father?" "My husband, Lianbow. He's away right now, but he'll be home soon." Carlisle nodded.


	44. Chapter 44

Then Edward abruptly glared at me. I looked at him and asked, "What did I do?" Edward said, "Nothing, but why I can't read your mind anymore?" I stared at him and said, "You can't read my mind anymore? Yes!" Edward launched himself at me and we started wrestling. Carlisle looked at the two of us and said, "Jasper, calm your brothers down." Jasper calmed me and Edward down, but after they had left, I realized that Jasper had messed with my emotions. I hated it when he did that, so I got mad again, but my mom quickly calmed me down.


	45. Chapter 45

I looked at my mom and said, "Sorry, Mom. I just hate it when Jasper messes with my emotions." She said, "I kinda figured that, when I saw how mad you were." I nodded and thought_, I can't wait for Dad to get home_.


	46. Chapter 46

A few weeks later, Mom told me and the other rangers that she was leaving to look for Dad. Even though, I knew that what she was going to say the instant I saw her, I still didn't want her to go. If she left, Demetri could track her, the Volturi could find or hurt her and Dad. Of course, the Volturi don't know that I'm not still in Forks with the rest of the Cullens, which is good for me.


	47. Chapter 47

Then a new group of monsters, called the Ten Terrors started attacking Briarwood. They left, before we could really do anything to defeat them, but I had a feeling that we would meet them again. The second time we'd meet them, they'd probably come individually and would try to destroy us.


	48. Chapter 48

Later, one of them, the one called Magma returned and nearly destroyed us. After the fight, we all started arguing and Daggeron yelled at us. I figured we all deserved that, because we were acting like spoiled children. Then Magma returned and this time, Maddi used her magic to destroy Magma and we won.


	49. Chapter 49

After that, I learned that Maddi felt that she wasn't really contributing to the team and I took her aside and said, "Maddi, you were able to do something that the rest of us couldn't. You defeated Magma, and the rest of us would have, well, we'd probably have lost without you." "Really," she asked. I nodded and she smiled at me. I grinned back at her and then my phone suddenly buzzed. I frowned and picked it up and discovered a very long and unusual message—definitely from Alice. I listened to it, but Maddi was watching me carefully, because she could see that Alice's message would get me worked up and she wanted to be ready to calm me down.


	50. Chapter 50

"Hey, Nick, it's me, Alice. It's the Volturi. They're all coming for us again—all of them, even the wives. They want me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Nessie, they'll take Jake to get Nessie, you, your mom, they'll even take your dad to get your mom, Kate, and Eleazar to join the Volturi Guard. But they also want to destroy someone or something known as the 'Light.' Nick, you have to call me back. I don't know if we can stop them this time, especially since they may have gotten new guard members since the last time we clashed with them and the others are trying to find friends to help us retain our freedom and the Volturi will destroy everything and everyone in their path and whoever stands in their way. Now if Aro touches Edward, he'll know that you blew the secret—about what happened with your friend, V, and that your new girlfriend/soulmate, Maddi knows about vampires and that, yeah, let's just leave at that a lot of people you know in Briarwood would and will be in danger. Just be careful. Don't come back to Forks. Stay hidden. I don't care where, just don't lead Demetri anywhere. He may try to track you or your mom or your dad. We won't tell the Volturi where you are. Call me. Alice."


	51. Chapter 51

I looked at Madison and asked, "Can you tell Toby that I had to go home?" "Sure," she instantly replied. "Actually, Nick, I think I'd better make sure you get home safely." I nodded my head quickly in gratitude and said, "Thanks, Maddi." She went back in and I stood in the shadows, stiffly, like a statue, feeling like ice. I heard her tell Toby, "Hey, Toby. Nick isn't feeling well, and I was thinking I should make sure that he got home safely and look after him until his uncle arrives." "Sure, Maddi. Tell Nick I said to get better," Toby instantly replied. We went to Rootcore and I asked, "So who's pretending to be my uncle?" "Daggeron," she instantly replied.


	52. Chapter 52

Daggeron nodded and said, "So how do we keep the Volturi from finding you, your mother, and your father?" I thought hard and said, "Recently, Edward found that he couldn't read my mind, and maybe that's why I can't figure out why I'm not getting anything from Dad and, hopefully, it means that Demetri can't track me or Dad, and maybe even not Mom, which is good. He relies totally on his skill. When it doesn't work, the Volturi will all be blind." Daggeron said, "So what are you going to do?" I sighed and said, "Call Alice, tell her I'm fine, and then try to figure out how the Volturi intend to keep me if they want to destroy me at the same time."


	53. Chapter 53

Daggeron nodded and said, "So how do we keep the Volturi from finding you, your mother, and your father?" I thought hard and said, "Recently, Edward found that he couldn't read my mind, and maybe that's why I can't figure out why I'm not getting anything from Dad and, hopefully, it means that Demetri can't track me or Dad, and maybe even not Mom, which is good. He relies totally on his skill. When it doesn't work, the Volturi will all be blind." Daggeron said, "So what are you going to do?" I sighed and said, "Call Alice, tell her I'm fine, and then try to figure out how the Volturi intend to keep me if they want to destroy me at the same time."


	54. Chapter 54

Daggeron nodded and then I called Alice. "Hey, Alice." "Hey, Nick. Did you get my message?" "Yeah, I did. Although, I do have a question. How are the Volturi going to keep me if they want to destroy me?" "Wait. You're the Light?" "Yeah. Bella's ability of attracting all deadly things has been rubbing off on me." "I heard that!" Bella yelled suddenly. I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, it's true." "I'm gonna kill you Nick!" Bella snapped. "Uh oh. Bella, I know you're really pissed at me, but don't kill me. It's dangerous enough here in Briarwood and I don't want to put you in danger, 'cause Edward would kill me." I mumbled. "Yeah, Alice, I'm fine, hopefully Bella won't find me and we'll be okay. Tell everyone I said hi, tell Carlisle and Esme that I have no intentions of joining the Volturi or anything like that. 'Bye." "'Kay. 'Bye, Nick."


	55. Chapter 55

This wasn't going to end well. I turned to Daggeron. "Please, please, please, please, can I stay here tonight, Daggeron?" I begged. "Uh, sure, I guess so," he said. "Why?" "'Cause I kinda made my little sister, Bella, who's still a newborn, angry and I think now she wants to kill me." "What did you say?" Maddi asked. "I said, 'Bella's ability of attracting all deadly things has been rubbing off on me.'" I told them. Maddi rolled her eyes and Daggeron said, "You should be nicer to your sister, Nick, even if you're not really related by blood or by blood and venom." I groaned and said, "But I was only stating the truth, Daggeron."


	56. Chapter 56

I continued my training and I was determined to find a way to save the world and keep Demetri from finding me or Mom or Dad. Daggeron told me that I shared a special bond with Fire Heart, but I didn't understand until all of the others, including my Madison, had been zapped out of existence. I managed to save them, but then, a few days later, V and I started arguing. I sighed and found myself wishing that Jasper was here in Briarwood, 'cause he could end this argument and turn it into a civilized discussion—that's about one of the only things his skill is good for.


	57. Chapter 57

We stopped fighting, but then learned everyone had been eaten. We quickly destroyed Serpentina with help from everyone else and I was really glad about that.


	58. Chapter 58

A few days later, another terror, Megahorde attacked. We did okay, but he still was able to outdo us. Then Snow Prince arrived and transported us into his dimension, but even then we couldn't hurt Megahorde. We were warped into another dimension. We weren't doing so well against him. This wasn't going to end well. The only upside would be if I died now, the Volturi couldn't get me.

Then Daggeron arrived and we started winning, which was really good. Daggeron managed to destroy Megahorde, but then he grew and another terror, Black Lance showed up. We were doomed. Daggeron fought Megahorde and the rest of us dealt with Black Lance, but we were losing badly. Then I thought I saw Koragg show up and he said, "My armor is that of Koragg, but my heart is that of Lianbow." I grinned and then watched as my dad and Black Lance disappeared—back to the Underworld. I screamed, "Dad!" So much for warning my Dad about the Volturi. We then destroyed Megahorde and returned to Briarwood.


	59. Chapter 59

Later, a giant frog, Hekatoid attacked and told us that he was holding my mom hostage. We had to rescue her. I was just so, so, so, mad. I'd wished that I was still a newborn so that way I'd just be able to attack and rip Hekatoid apart without hesitation. I'd do it.

Then all of us, except for Daggeron, were sent into another dimension. We won the first game, but then, during the second game, Xander, V, and I were all turned into dice—not the pleasantest thing in the world, but still better than joining the Volturi. Then we went to another dimension, Xander, V, and I were changed back to normal, and we saw my mom. I, asked, more like demanded, "Let her go!" We fought and just when we thought we won, Hekatoid took her back and took our morphing powers. We rushed back to Briarwood. We didn't know we couldn't morph until after we tried to, so we could go rescue my mom.

While everyone else was looking for Leelee, I took Maddi and we went to Volterra—the Volturi's secret headquarters. I went straight to Aro and begged and pleaded with him to let us borrow Demetri to track my mom, but Aro refused. I asked Aro, "Would you willing turn down any request of a relative of Carlisle's?" He thought about it and then said, "Demetri, help these teens and then return." I watched Demetri concentrate, but he found nothing. He couldn't track my mom. Maddi and I went to England, tracked down Alistair and found out neither could he. James or Jeff probably could have, but they were dead. Maddi and I were able to safely leave Volterra, but I had to tell the Volturi that plans were already in place for Maddi's transformation from human to vampire, mortal to immortal.

Then I sent Maddi to look for Leelee, and I went to the store to see if Leelee was there. Xander arrived and we entered the store and I crumpled the note up and I threw away. "No one gets it, Xander," I snarled at him. "I lost all of my memories from before the transformation, and now I have them all back and I find my mom and dad and they're snatched away from me." Then Xander told me that he and the other rangers were also a part of my family.

I asked the others if they could find Leelee and Maddi and I both said that we'd been trying to see if we could track down one of Carlisle's friends, Alistair, and have him track my mom, but he couldn't. So that meant we just had to hope that Leelee was already trying to save my mom and that we owed her, if she was, big time. We grumbled a little to our boss, Toby, but then he reminded us of how fit we were and then I came up with the plan of using how in shape we were against Hekatoid to get our morphing powers back. It worked, but then his evil little frogs started falling from the sky and I couldn't change Maddi until after she'd finished high school for the first time and was married to me.

That was when my mom showed up and said, "I thought you guys could use some snow power." I grinned and we raced to join her and then we morphed to Legend Warrior Mode. We destroyed Hekatoid and then we all regrouped outside of Rootcore.

When Leelee hung back after all the hugging and reuniting was done, I looked at her and said, "We can't have a group hug without the whole group." Leelee was part of our team now. Thankfully, she only knew one of my secrets. I had two secrets. I told my mom about the Volturi, mentioning that Demetri couldn't track her, but got in trouble for attempting to find her with their help.


	60. Chapter 60

We later returned to the store and filled Toby in on everything that was actually happening when we mysteriously disappeared, well actually, almost everything. I left out the part about me being a vampire and that Maddi was going to become a vampire eventually.

We were then attacked by another terror, Matoombo, who took all of the city's electrical power, and told us that it would return and blow up the city. That would not be good. V found the terror and discovered his inner goodness, like Carlisle did with being a vampire.

Then a couple of other terrors arrived, but V helped Matoombo escape, taking Solar Megazord. The second of the other two terrors said that they could send us to the Sleeping Lake dimension if we answered one question, but sent Xander first. Itasis asked, "How do you constantly beat us, even though we are more powerful?" "You're not afraid to face your worst nightmare." "You keep going even though you might lose." "You seek help from those who wished to destroy you." "It's courage." When we arrived, Xander and V were fighting against this other terror, Gekkor, who was beating them pretty badly.

Then he launched himself against us in superspeed—it was so fast that even I couldn't see it and I have the best eyesight on the team, so that was saying something. Then he sent out this green gas that could have knocked us all out. I instinctively held my breath, yet moved my shoulders making it look like I was breathing.

Then my dad showed up and destroyed Gekkor. We then learned that the Master was back, plotting to take over the world, and was going to kill us off, one by one. Jeez, between dying and joining the Volturi, I'd still take death, because if I had to join the Volturi, I'd have to kill other vampires and when the newborn army attacked us to get to Bella, I'd felt bad about killing some of them and felt really bad that Bree had to die, simply because she'd been part of the army.


	61. Chapter 61

We returned home and I said, "Uh, Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" They looked at me and said, "Sure." Dad quickly asked, "What is it?" I pulled my phone—I'd saved Alice's message to warn my mom and dad about what was going with the Volturi. "I need you guys to listen to this message." I quickly played it and Mom and Dad started frowning at me at the end of it. "Hey, Nick. It's me, Alice. It's the Volturi. They're all coming for us again—all of them, even the wives. They want me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Nessie, they'll even take Jake to get Nessie, you, your mom, they'll even take your dad to get your mom, Kate, and Eleazar to join the Volturi Guard. But they also want to destroy someone or something known as the 'Light.' Nick, you have to call me back. I don't know if we can stop them this time, especially since they may have gotten new guard members since the last time we clashed with them and the others are trying to find friends to help us retain our freedom and the Volturi will destroy everything and everyone in their path and whoever stands in their way. Now if Aro touches Edward, he'll know that you blew the secret—about what happened with your friend, V, and that your new girlfriend/soulmate, Maddi knows about vampires, and that, yeah, let's just leave at that a lot of people you know in Briarwood would and will be in danger. Just be careful. Don't come back to Forks. Stay hidden. I don't care where, just don't lead Demetri anywhere. He may try to track you or your mom or your dad. We won't tell the Volturi where you are. Call me. Alice."

"How long have you been keeping this a secret from us?" Mom demanded. "I'd been meaning to tell you, but you'd been captured, and I was going to tell Dad, but he disappeared before I could even breathe out one word of warning to him," I said quickly. Dad stood up and started pacing and Mom said, "Will you sit down?" He glanced at her and said, "I'm thinking. I'm trying to figure out how the Volturi will keep our son if they also wish to destroy him." I quickly said, "O.K. good. I'm not the only one confused by that. Now, on the upside, the Volturi can't track us. Demetri tried to track you, me, and Mom, Dad and he couldn't find us. Neither can Alistair, the world's second-best tracker." I stood up to join Dad, but Mom grabbed me and held me back and fiercely whispered in my ear, "I will keep my promise, Bowen."

I grinned weakly up at her and then Dad stopped pacing and said, "What promise?" Mom said, "After Bowen and I returned home, he told me about the Volturi. I told him that I would never let the Volturi take him away. That's the promise I was referring to." He nodded and said, "We need to come up with a plan." Then I paused, looked up at my dad, and said, "We need to tell the others." "Why put them in unnecessary danger?" Dad asked angrily. I gulped and said, "Maddi already knows the secret. She is a human who not only smells too good, but also knows far too much. The vampire explosion, that V was involved in, typically the Volturi clean those kinds of things up. Chip and Xander, I'm sure how but Caius will come up with an excuse to kill them. Daggeron, he was pretending to be my uncle, so I kinda had to fill him in on the secret. So there're all of the members of the team, except for the three of us, so far, who are danger. Basically, my best guess is the Volturi will try to eliminate us all." Dad frowned again and Mom looked at me and then at Dad and whispered, "After twenty years of waiting I get my family back only to have it destroyed yet again?" Dad and I didn't know what to say after that.

I paused and then said, "All it takes for the Volturi to crack down on us, is for Aro to touch Edward's hand—one touch and Aro knows all of your thoughts, well not our thoughts, but Alice's visions of what happens to us." Mom looked up at Dad and he said, "Son, tell us everything that you know about these Volturi." I nodded calmly and then said, "I'll tell you if you don't interrupt." Dad nodded and sat down next to Mom and then I stood up. We went into the main room and Mom contacted the rest of the team and they all returned to Rootcore so I could fill them in on what was going to happen very soon.

I thought, _Well, here goes a complete speech. Man, I hate giving speeches. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it._ I took a deep breath and then started talking about the Volturi—the only vampire coven that I actually feared. During the entire speech I was pacing, like Eleazar did while trying to figure out why so many of the Volturi had come to punish my family for our so-called, 'immortal child' who was actually a half-vampire/half-human—Renesmee.

"Well, actually, it's not the Volturi as a unit, just Caius who really could put me in grave danger, despite the fact that he isn't gifted like his two brothers, Aro and Marcus. Indeed, his lack of gift makes him that much more dangerous. He looks for any excuse to start a fight. But that's not the worst part. Almost every member of the guard is gifted, in some form or other, and one of them, Chelsea, could rip apart our newly reunited family. She can destroy or strengthen emotional bonds between people. However, she can't destroy our bonds, if say, Bella were here and was shielding us. Her gift is all mental like most other vampires—Jasper and Alice are the only two vampires I know of whose gifts are not mental. My gift is both mental and physical, most of the time, anytime. And Chelsea isn't the worst one. There are two who are even worse than she is—Jana and Alec. Jane can make you feel like your mind is, literally, on fire. The pain I felt when Dad was talking to me in our mental conversation was nothing compared to what Jane can make you feel. However Alec is worse than his twin sister. He can make you feel, hear, see, sense, absolutely nothing except for the blackness. That makes him the antidote to Jane, but he can affect multiple people and not just one person at a time like Jane. Felix also is pretty bad, but he has no gift, but he's jealous of anyone if they're skilled and Aro wants them to join the Volturi Guard. Demetri can track just about, except for Bella and possibly the three of us, because he uses the flavor, I don't know, something like that, of someone's mind and follows it to the person's location. Okay, so my family, the Cullens—Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and me—and my cousins, the Denalis,—Tanya, who tended to forget that I existed after I became a vampire despite the fact that we're related by blood and venom, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar—are all vegetarians or that we don't drink human blood; we drink animal blood instead. Some people from both of my families are very talented—Alice can see the future, Jasper can mess with your moods, Edward can read minds, Bella can shield your mind from any mental attack, Renesmee can 'show' you her thoughts, I can look at someone and tell you their entire past, Eleazar can determine if a person is gifted and what that gift is, and Kate can zap you and you'll go down like you'd been Tasered—I was legally linked to the Cullens, but Irina had changed me into a vampire. I am physically linked to the remaining two original members of the Denali coven—Tanya and Kate—the three of us share a blood and venom link. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Garrett, and Carmen are all unskilled. They have the advantages of being vampires, but that's about it. Also, Necrolai may think of herself as the Queen of the Vampires, but there are a group of vampires far more powerful than she is—the Volturi. Of all the vampires I've met so far, the Volturi coven is the only group that I'm actually afraid of. The coven itself is made up of five members, originally six—Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, and originally, his mate, Didyme, who was 'mysteriously' murdered by someone within the Volturi. Actually, I know who the murderer is—Aro. He did it so he could keep Marcus from leaving the Volturi. The family has a group of bodyguards, known collectively as the Volturi Guard. The members include Renata, a powerful shield, but useless against Bella, Jane and Alec, also known as the 'Witch Twins'—Jane can make you feel the worst pain imaginable, the only thing worse is the fire in your veins as you change from human to vampire, and Alec cuts off all of your senses—no pain, but also no sight, sound, smell. It's the worst. Chelsea can strengthen or destroy emotional ties between people. She usually was used to destroy allegiances between allied covens and to separate the innocent from the guilty, emotionally, at least. Demetri is an expert tracker, and Felix is an expert fighter. He is one of the best fighters I've ever met, maybe better than Dad. If my family—Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Eleazar, Mom, Dad, and I—join them, the Volturi will be unstoppable and unbeatable. A couple of the Romanian vampires, possibly the last two alive,—Stefan and Vladimir—have been holding a vendetta, or grudge, against the Volturi for the past fifteen hundred years. The Volturi leaders—Aro, Caius, and Marcus—are brothers, but only by blood and venom. The thing that really keeps them together is a common love of power or maybe it was once. Now Marcus has nothing to live for, so he stays in Volterra. A vampire changed Aro thousands of years ago, Aro changed Caius, and Caius changed Marcus. And the real leader of the group is Aro, what with his powerful mind-reading gift—one touch and he hears every thought that your mind has ever had, if you don't remember thinking those things. Aro is a collector and the one thing he prizes above all rare objects he can get, are his living pieces. The guard itself is like his personal collection. Everyone is a member of the guard is the best at what they do—Aro _**doesn't**_ surround himself with second-best. Now, if I'm going to stay out of Volturi, there's only way to stay out—fight them. But since I know what happened to Marcus' mate—Aro killed her to keep Marcus in Volterra, and if I tell him, he'll want revenge. We tend to get a little, okay fine, a lot, obsessive when it comes to avenging our mates. For example, if Maddi was killed or died, I would get really mad. I would do everything within my power to avenge her and then I'd probably go suicidal. There haven't been very many suicidal vampires—only two, so far to my knowledge, and they've all come from my family. Carlisle when he first became a vampire and Edward when heard that Bella had jumped off a cliff and was 'dead' from Rosalie. And if I told Marcus, he may turn on Aro and Caius and we could win, if all of our friends showed up and the packs were ready to fight to keep us away from being chosen to join the Volturi. Not to mention a lot of the vampires, including the two Romanians I mentioned earlier, I've met bear vendettas, or grudges, against the Volturi. And, as for Kate, I barely remember her, 'cause since my transformation from human to vampire, mortal to immortal, I've only seen her twice. Wait, they're going to after my mom first. Mom can destroy any mental shield, blockage, attack, anything along those lines. The use Mom against Bella and it would be easy picking for the Volturi—easy for Chelsea to make Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Eleazar, Kate, Nessie, Jake, and me to feel bonded to Aro, Caius , and Marcus, for her to make us want to belong, to please them, even if we didn't want to. And I know all of this about the Volturi because of my gift, listening to Carlisle's stories of the time he spent with them, listening to what happened when Edward went to Italy, when Irina accidentally said that Nessie was an immortal child when Nessie clearly wasn't—all of the Cullens, including me, knew that—, going to Italy myself, and other such things like that and of that sort and what I've learned from vampires that I've seen or met when we were trying to prove that Edward and Bella had not created an immortal child but that Renesmee was half-human/half-vampire—rare, but not completely unique. She is unique in that she is gifted. Besides my mom, Renesmee is the only gifted half-vampire that I know exists. In fact, if it wasn't for my gift, I probably would have ended up wandering on my own. My gift is how I knew that Esme is my mother, that Carlisle is my father, that Edward and Emmett and Jasper are my brothers, and that Rosalie and Alice, and, now, Bella are my sisters, and that Nessie's my niece, and Jacob is part of the Cullen family in the future."


	62. Chapter 62

Everyone just stared at me in shock, fear, and horror.

The others agreed not to think that they knew my secret, because, as far as I was concerned, it was bad enough that Maddi knew and that I had to change her into a vampire and that if I didn't, the Volturi would come and kill her if I didn't change her from human to vampire, mortal to immortal. I never mentioned that teensy, tiny, but still really important detail to anyone else, not even my dad. I hadn't dared to think about it either.

I had to get myself out of this mess before the Volturi could get to Briarwood and hurt everyone I knew and cared about here in Briarwood. Thankfully, Madison agreed to help me with keeping my secret a secret from anyone else and when the Volturi came, she would keep her family indoors.


	63. Chapter 63

One day, a group of kids who knew Maddi arrived and told her that Jeb was evil. She rolled her eyes and said, "I've known that for years. And I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so."

After the kids left, I walked over to Maddi and whispered, "You know them?" She nodded and said, "They used to be my family until I left the School and I'm never going back there, _ever_." I nodded and said, "You won't have to. Alice will see if someone tries to take you and warn me and I'll stop them. I'll hide you, disguise your scent, whatever it takes to protect you, I'll do it." Madison nodded and then I hugged her gently. I then asked, "So what were their names?" "From youngest to oldest, there's Maximum Ride, or Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," Maddi said instanteously.


	64. Chapter 64

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go hunting with my mom, Esme. Try to not get yourself killed while I'm away. I'll be back as soon as I can." Madison spun and asked, "Whaddya mean? Try to not get myself killed while you're away?" I gulped and said, "I'm not the only vampire in Briarwood. There are others. Plus, there's this vampire, Maria, and I don't know how far her hunting range extends or any of the other Southerners. She'll change you, use you for a year, and then destroy you, unless you have some gift that will be more useful to her that will let you last more than a year."

I met up with Esme and we went hunting together. After we were done, I returned home to rejoin Madison and the rest of the team. Esme knew something was wrong, but she didn't ask me. She knew she could ask Alice when she returned to Forks and I knew Esme would ask Alice when she got back to Forks.

Not too long after I reached Briarwood, I saw Jane turning toward Maddi, smiling angelically. I raced toward Madison and when I reached her side, I threw myself right into Jane's path. Jane sighed and said, "Nick, is this vampire the one known as Joham?" I glared at Jane, glanced at the other vampire, nodded, and then pulled Madison against my chest. I whispered, "Cover your ears." She nodded and pressed her hands over her ears. When it was over, I whispered, "It's all over, Maddi. They're gone." We stared at the flaming remains and I whispered, "Maddi this is what will happen to me if you're not changed." She stared at me in horror and asked, "who was that vampire?" I sighed and said, "Joham. Nahuel's father. That thing, I can't honestly call him a vampire for he abandoned all of his kids, then came back for them later. Nahuel was the only one, besides my mom, who did not join him." Madison turned and stared at me and asked, "He was Udonna's father?" I nodded and glared angrily at the fire. I turned to Madison and said, "My best guess is that the only reason he came was to take Mom away or visit, I really hope it was just to visit, but Dad and I would have stopped him from attempting to take Mom away, if the Volturi hadn't intervened." A few minutes later, I went and put the fire out.


	65. Chapter 65

I then learned that Alice had sent word to the Amazons who would tell Huilen and Nahuel that Joham was dead. I called Alice, which is how I found out that she had contacted the Amazons, and said, "I'll tell my mom. Yes, he was her father too."

I also learned that the Volturi wasn't going attempt to get my family to join them anymore. I knew why—I'd told Aro that I would change Madison on the condition that he would never bug me or my family, ever again, unless we broke the rules.

Later when I arrived at Rootcore, I saw my dad and he said, "You shouldn't tell your mom. She still blames herself for her mother's death." I nodded and then suddenly I remembered how Nahuel had reacted to Bella and Nessie and Edward. I faced my dad and said, "I think I know a way to help Mom to begin to forgive herself—I'll just need to return to Forks. I know Alice said not to go back to Forks, but Aro's not gonna bug us anymore, unless we break the rules, I mean rule." Dad nodded and we said, together, "Keep the secret." I grinned back at him and said, "I'll let you and your mother go, if I come too. I need to reunite with Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara." I sighed and said, "Dad, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and the eldest Quil Ateara are all dead. The pack, I mean packs, are now Jacob Black, Quil Ateara Jr., Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, and Sam Uley, Collin, Brady, Jared and Paul." He nodded and then asked, "Packs?" "Yeah, you see, Dad, back when Bella was pregnant with Nessie, Jacob didn't agree with Sam about killing Bella and so he claimed his birthright,—Seth joined him, then Leah, and finally Embry and Quil,—came and warned my family and now Nessie cannot be harmed by any other member of either Pack, because Jacob imprinted on her."


	66. Chapter 66

Dad nodded and said, "I'm still coming with you and your mother." I nodded and said, "Maddi's coming too. I can't leave her with Maria being who knows how far away. I won't let Madison be forced into an army with one purpose—revenge. Plus, it's too dangerous. A couple of times when I was hunting, I came back sooner than I'd meant to, to check on Maddi—I've seen Maria. I'm practically encroaching on her territory. It's only a matter of time before she attacks with her army. I wanna get Maddi away and then my family, the Cullens and the Denalis will deal with Maria. Jasper will have to kill Maria."

Dad agreed, reluctantly, to let Maddi come with us and when I got in the car, after she asked me if she could drive, I said, "You don't know how to get to my house." When I saw my parents getting on motorcycles, I asked, "Do you guys really want to take sixty-mile an hour baths?" They stared at me and said, "We're going to Forks, Washington, the rainiest town in the continental United States, wait, the whole world." They agreed to ride in the car with me and Maddi.

I drove at the usual speeds and said, "Mom, Dad, relax. We'll get to Forks by two in the afternoon and still be back in time for dinner." When we reached Forks, Alice came out and pouted and said, "Why didn't I see you coming?" I grinned impishly at her and then she saw my parents and she whined, "Jasper! Nick's messing with my vision again!" Jasper came out and I held up my hands and said, "I've got good news and I've got bad news. The good news is the Volturi won't bug us unless we break the rules. The bad news is Briarwood is closer to Maria's territory than I'd realized. We have to stop her once and for all before one of my friends get killed. I brought Maddi here to have one of the pack disguise her scent. I smelled one of them near her house last night. We'll have to hide Maddi. I'll hide with her, and my parents will be with us." Jasper tensely nodded in agreement as did Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett.


	67. Chapter 67

Later, Alice skipped forward and said, "There's gonna be a thunderstorm tonight." I grinned and said, "And that means..." All of the Cullens looked at each other and said, "BASEBALL!" The packs, Sam's pack had come to visit, Madison, Mom, and Dad all stared at me, and the other Cullens, and I said, "You'll see why we need the thunder."

Alice said, "Pick teams. Edward, you and Nick are captains." Edward and I looked at each other and then he said, "Bella." I said, "Mom." "Esme." "Carlisle." "Jasper." "Alice." "Rosalie." "Emmett." Alice paused and said, "We'll need the wolves too." "Jacob," Edward said evenly. I grinned at him and said, "Dad." "Embry." "Quil." "Seth." "Sam." "Paul." "Jared." "Collin." "Brady." The two of us stared at each other as we got closer and closer to having to pick Leah, but since she didn't like us neither of us wanted her on our team. Edward grinned at me and said, "Nessie." I sighed and said, "Fine. Leah, you're on my team."

I then faced my team and said, "Okay, guys, Edward's got Bella on his team and she's still a newborn, so when she hits the ball's gonna go really far. Back up whenever she's up to bat." Emmett nodded and then said, "But with her luck she'll hit herself in the head instead of the ball." I punched Emmett and said, "Who lost the last five hundred arm wrestling matches against her? I believe that would be you." He glared at me and Dad said, "Behave son." I nodded calmly and glanced at Leah was grumbling about having to play with a bunch of bloodsuckers. I sighed and angrily thought,_sure, Leah, we feed you, give you a place to stay, give you clothes, yet you throw it all away and still think of us as stinking bloodsuckers._ Edward heard my thoughts and he glanced at me and nodded in agreement. Dad glared at me. I sighed and thought,_Dad, it's true. Everything I think about Leah is the truth, based off how she treats us. It's almost as if she blames us for her father's death. Carlisle would have done anything to keep Harry Clearwater, her father, alive. I know he would. Carlisle saved almost everyone of the vampires, by changing them, not actually here in this room, but standing here in this room, Esme, she jumped off a cliff, Edward, he was dying of the Spanish influenza, Rosalie, raped, Emmett, mauled by a bear, Bella, he didn't change her, but he did have the supplies necessary to keep her alive, Alice and Jasper, letting them join our family, and Nessie and Jacob and Seth and Embry and Quil, by saving Bella. Leah could have cared less if Nessie and Bella had both died._


	68. Chapter 68

Mom and Dad, along with everyone else, all agreed that we had to protect Maddi and we eliminated Maria's army—Jasper took care of Maria. When Dad protested the decision for Jasper to destroy Maria, I said, "Dad, Jasper knew this was coming sooner or later. He might as well as destroy Maria now, even though once they were family. He left the life she forced him to live without so much as a backwards glance. Plus, she knows about Alice. Alice is the key target. But they don't know about the wolves. The wolves and Bella will help us take down Maria's army. Jasper can handle Maria whereas the rest of us, well we can't."

Mom, Dad, Maddi, and I all returned to Briarwood after the packs, the Denalis, and the Cullens had taken care of Maria and her army. I suddenly realized that Mom was finally beginning to forgive herself for her mother's death, thanks to Bella, Nessie, and Edward, and Dad had told her that Joham was dead.


	69. Chapter 69

Then the Master sent another Terror to attack and as we battled Itasis, Maddi said, "You said you were only after knowledge, but you're just another puppet of the Master." Itasis left murmuring, "she's right."


	70. Chapter 70

Then the Master's dark magic possessed me and when I returned to the village I fought my dad. Madison spun and screamed, "V! I need you to send a wind gust past me. It will work." V shook her head and Mom said, "Do what your sister says. She just might know what she's talking about." Maddi stepped forward and angled herself so that way the full force of her scent would hit me. It did. I leaned toward her, desperate to kill her, but suddenly I remembered she was my mate. I couldn't kill her, so I did the one thing I could—I ran away. I lurched into the forest, just running. I ran and ran and ran until my dad caught up with me and took me back to Rootcore.

I got grounded, but I knew I deserved it. Then Dad and Daggeron had to leave to fight the Master, but I knew it wasn't going to end well—and Dad knew that I knew that something bad was going to happen. Seconds before they left, when Dad said goodbye to me, I said, "I called Alice. She's watching." Mom raised her eyebrows at me and I said, "Alice can see into the future, remember?" Mom nodded and then I had to leave to help the others, but we lost, and Mom was captured.


	71. Chapter 71

A cold fury filled me as I faced the terror who had witnessed her kidnapping—Black Lance. I was ready to kill. The anger I remembered from when I first became a vampire and I didn't remember anything at all coursed through me and I attacked with the crazed fury of an angered newborn vampire. Maddi watched me anxiously and then we all destroyed him.


	72. Chapter 72

Then the Master arrived and I snarled, "Where are my father and Daggeron?" Then I learned that they were both dead. I staggered to my feet, rage consuming me and I lunged. I didn't think. I just wanted to kill someone—anyone, preferably the Master. Then the Master dragged me and the others into his twisted idea of the future and I sighed. Alice was smarter than me, but when I realized that he was stronger than us, I wanted to give up.

Maddi glared at me when she realized that I was ready to give up. She screamed, "You don't give up. Not you, Nick. We're a team, and you are this team's leader and I'm not letting you quit. Not now, not ever. You were really to go to the Volturi to save your family and stop Aro's craze for power. You are not a quitter; you told me that you spent three days in sheer agony to survive. I'm willing to make the same sacrifice as you, and let you change me, but I won't if you give up now." I didn't and we all returned to our time.


	73. Chapter 73

Then Itasis arrived, with Necrolai and Mom, and Itasis said, "This puppet is cutting the string." I ran over to Mom and hugged her. Then Necrolai revived Dad and Daggeron and I ran over and hugged Dad. Then I stiffened and pulled back and tested the air. Then I frowned, for about two seconds, and then I said, "Guys, I want all of you to meet my other family. Maddi, V, Chip, Xander, Leelee, Necrolai, Itasis, and Daggeron, these are Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar." Then I turned to the Cullens, the packs, and the Denalis and said, "Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar, these are Maddi, V, Chip, Xander, Necrolai, Itasis, and Daggeron, some of my friends from around here."


	74. Chapter 74

Then some of our other friends, including Phineas and Toby, arrived and we all united and destroyed the Master. Then I faced Carlisle and said, "I want to finish high school here in Briarwood." He agreed to let me stay in Briarwood and after destroying the Master, Maddi and I got engaged, finally. Then we agreed that when she had reached her last year as a human and, a few months before it was up, I would marry her, and change her after graduation—turns out I could do it with asking Jacob or Dad.

By working together, we were able to save the world and I said to Carlisle, "When the time comes, once we stand with our friends, and family, the Volturi won't stand a chance. We have something that they don't—true bonds of family—and friends ready to help us." Carlisle nodded and said, "Nick is right," and everyone else all nodded in agreement.

Then I returned to Forks once more, and when I left, I said, "Maddi, after graduation, it will be time." She nodded quietly. The others still didn't know what Maddi had been talking about, earlier, when she was yelling at me, which was something I had needed.


	75. Chapter 75

I came back to Briarwood, and a few months before we graduated from our last year of high school, Maddi and I got married. Then she got really sick, so she continued her schoolwork from home, like me. Seth constantly hung around her, and I didn't dare tell her anything. She'd shoot Seth, before he imprinted on our daughter.

Later, when our daughter was born, I changed Maddi into a vampire. We returned to Briarwood for graduation and then went to Alaska. Then she flipped out when she learned about Seth imprinting on Niella Esme. It was just like Bella and I said, "Edward's theory was correct." Carlisle nodded and said, "What is Madison's gift then, if she is gifted?" I shrugged and said, "Don't ask me. Ask Eleazar. He'll know."


	76. Chapter 76

A few weeks later, Eleazar, and the other Denalis came to our house in Alaska to meet Maddi and Eleazar froze and said, "A second shield in your family, Carlisle?" I turned and facing Eleazar and holding out my hand, asked, "What did you just call my wife?" Eleazar turned to me and said, "Nick, Madison is a shield, physical." I nodded and Eleazar explained classifying gifts among vampires to Maddi. Then Madison said, "When I was younger, back when I lived at the School, the whitecoats would zap me, but when I escaped alone, I had developed immunity to the zapping and other tests they'd do to me, so they were going to destroy me right before I escaped."


	77. Chapter 77

Kate held out her arm and Maddi begged Kate to teach Maddi how to project her shield so she could protect me and Nellie. I then said, "Kate, that wasn't necessary." Kate grinned and said, "Yeah, your wife definitely is a shield, Nick." I nodded and Kate, Maddi, and I worked on projecting Maddi's shield. In about a month, she could cover our entire hunting range, without any effort.

Maddi's first year passed swiftly—she'd go hunting with me, beat Emmett in arm-wrestling matches, learned how to project her shield and she learned how to fight. Even though everyone in Briarwood tried to find us, they couldn't, because Jasper and I had taught her how to remain hidden for an entire year, until her eyes had softened to a gentle gold, instead of the blood red that they were right now.


	78. Chapter 78

After a year, we returned to Briarwood and everyone noticed something about Maddi was different, but we didn't say anything. Seth came with us, because the day before we left, she said to him, "Seth, pack your things. Nick, Nellie, and I are going back to Briarwood and Nellie wants you to come with us, and it's the only way Nick and I can get her to go. Nick will come by and pick you up at the line, tomorrow and Nellie and I will meet you at the Rock Porium."

Seth was a little nervous, but I said, "Seth, just relax." He agreed to, and when I picked him up, I told him that we'd reach the Rock Porium that afternoon and Maddi and Nellie would be waiting for the two of us there.

When we arrived, Maddi hugged me and Nellie grabbed Seth and dragged him into the store. I had to laugh at the expression on Seth's face and Maddi whispered, "She's going to show Seth what she wants him to get her for her birthday next year—that CD that has all of Edward's songs on it—including all the new songs he recently wrote." I stared at her and she shrugged. I had to admit that she had no idea that Edward was trying to become a famous pianist, but I hadn't realized that until after he'd told me that he'd figured out to block me since he learned something he'd rather never know about his human life, and no one would tell me how it was done.


	79. Chapter 79

That night, Maddi walked over to me and said, "Nick, I think I know why your gift doesn't work on your father." I stared up at her and said, "Why?" "The same reason you're missing the first five years of my life. Nick, your father forgot his past and he was trying to protect you from seeing more painful memories of what happened during the Great Battle." I nodded and said, "Of course, now why didn't I think of that?" She grinned and said, "I'm the one who actually had a reason to forget something." I nodded in agreement and said, "We'll tell my dad tomorrow."

The next day, Maddi and I told my dad her theory and I also called Carlisle, who told me that since Maddi's theory was the only one we had, we had to assume it was true unless another theory surfaced, but then I told Carlisle about Edward blocking me because of something he learned about his human past that he'd rather not know, and I realized that Maddi's theory was definitely true.


	80. Chapter 80

A few years later, the six of us—Maddi, Seth, Mom, Nellie, Dad, and I—left Briarwood. Then, a few years after we left Briarwood—Maddi, Seth, Mom, Nellie, Dad, and I—we began to travel the world— but a few weeks later, we joined the Cullens in battling and defeating both the Romanians and the Volturi. Then the Cullens and the Denalis became the ruling class of the mythical world.

_The End_


	81. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	82. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
